


Like a deer caught in headlights

by Lameboy



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, patrick stump - Freeform, pete wentz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lameboy/pseuds/Lameboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick wants to send his friend a photo of a hot guy but he accidentally leaves the flash on and doesn't know how to play it cool</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a deer caught in headlights

Patrick squeezed into the corner booth of the small cafe. He took a cautious sip of his scorching coffee and wished he'd grabbed more sugar while he was up. He pulled out his phone and began to text his friend so he didn't look like a complete loner while he waited for Andy to get here.  
Patrick ran a hand through his strawberry blonde hair before putting his hat back on. He lifted his head and let his eyes dance around the cafe to everyone's tables, making up different scenarios for each group of people.  
"Number 23!" The barrister called loudly holding up a large take away coffee. A short guy wearing black skinny jeans and a tight shirt walked up to the counter and grabbed his coffee, number 23. He smiled and exchange words with the girl serving him. His jet black, short, straight hair was plastered to his forehead and his wide grin made Patrick lower in his seat and smile down at his own coffee.  
He watch as number 23 made his way towards the exit. Patrick quickly grabbed at his phone, hastily opening snapchat with the brilliant idea that he could take a photo of number 23 and send it to Andy so he could swoon about how hot this guy was.  
Number 23 was making his way closer towards Patrick as Patrick pressed the photo button on snapchat trying to discreetly take a photo of number 23. But Patrick didn't realise the flash was on until it hit number 23 right in the face, he stopped in his tracks and stared at Patrick. Like a deer caught in headlights.  
Patrick could feel his face begin to heat up and the blood rush to his ears, embarrassment boiling in his blood. Patrick was staring back at the boy with black hair, he kept opening and closing his mouth trying to form words, trying to explain that it was an accident, he wasn't a creep, he didn't mean to take the photo, the camera was facing the wrong way, any excuse at all. But Patrick couldn't seem to spit any words out with the lump that was forming in his throat. He sunk further down in his seat and looked away from the other boy.  
Number 23 dropped his eyes from Patrick as well and stood still unsure of what to do. "Ah.." He said slowing, trying to form some words, ask what had just happened. 23 took a step towards the pale boy sitting low in the booth, contemplating whether or not to run fast towards the exit. "Um, what was that about?" Number 23 asked slowly and quietly.  
"I...you...it..." Patrick stuttered out trying to gather a valid excuse. "I was on snapchat and..." He took a deep breathe and lifted his eyes to meet number 23. "I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean to take a photo of you," Patrick lied.  
Number 23 smiled at Patrick and shrugged it off, letting go of a lot of tension and awkward vibes that had settled between them. "Nah it's fine, just weird, I guess." He laugh.  
"Yeah s-sorry about that," Patrick stuttered out.  
"Do you mind if I sit with you? Ah, it'll only be for a moment." 23 said suddenly taking an interest in the pale boy that sat below him. His eyes drifted over Patrick's beautiful features.  
Patrick gestured at the seat across from him and mumbled "all yours." It's the least I can do for being a total creep Patrick thought.  
"I'm Pete," number 23 grinned holding his hand out.  
"Patrick." He said and gently pressed his palm into Petes and shook.  
Pete took a gulp of his coffee and was still managing to smile. Patrick wondered why he was so happy.  
"How did the photo turn out?" Pete asked turning his head to the side slightly, his grin growing bigger some how.  
Patrick looked down to his phone that sat in his hands and observed the photo. Petes stunned face and awkward stance in the photo sent a chill down Patrick's spine. "You look.." Patrick trailed off laughing lightly. He passed his phone to Pete to show him what he looked like.  
"I look terrible!" Pete laughed loud.  
"I was gonna say you look hot.." Patrick mumbled. "And a bit confused."  
Pete made eye contact with Patrick and knocked his knee against his under the table before saying "we should hang out sometime,"  
Patrick smile widely back, "yeah that would be really nice."  
"Here I'll give you my snapchat username."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm definitely new at using Archive of our own and I would love for someone to be my beta? You don't have to be amazing at editing or anything, just some advice on what to cut out//add or fix up. I can do the same for you if you'd like! We can exchange emails and it'll be rly cute, :)


End file.
